


Building Blocks

by TBCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Infant!Naruto, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, canon? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCat/pseuds/TBCat
Summary: The Kiri Delegation arrives with style.Hokage Minato Uzumaki meets them with pride and decorum.(No, really! Mostly.)





	Building Blocks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Just One Block](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910440) by [TBCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCat/pseuds/TBCat). 



> This is apology for the KisaGen series I just wrote. It is also an entirely self-indulgent, Nothing-Bad-Happens-Ever AU!
> 
> (BTW, breastfeeding and co-sleeping are mentioned. If you don't want to have mentions of motherhood or these topics specifically, than this is your warning.)

The Kiri Delegation arrives with style if not fanfare. 

It's a little worrisome when a shark as large as three Gais rises from the middle of the river to disgorge a traveling party of ninja, but it's also an effective display of power. Sending two of the established Seven Swordsmen of the Mist is a further statement of power, and it's only the formal robes that make it clear this is a diplomatic party instead of an invasion. 

The Mizukage, Terumi Mei, stands firm on the river water in expensive blue silk and stiletto power heels. Her cleavage is a distractingly forward and impressive display of something all by itself. Next to her stands Momochi Zabuza swaddled in bandages and wearing the formal uniform of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He stands taller than Terumi, but the large broadsword across his back makes him look slight. On the other side of Terumi is a hulking figure of blue-tinged muscle. Hoshigaki Kisame’s chakra presence is palpable, and his physical size matches the unusual broadsword strapped to his back. In contrast, Hoshigaki’s Seven Swordsmen Uniform looks small and tight.

Genma flicks a series of hand signs at Raidou from behind his Hokage’s back. Raidou doesn’t laugh - they are technically on duty - but it is still worth the glare from Iwashi. They are hidden in the tall trees along the riverbank, but none of them are bothering to mask their chakra signatures. This is a diplomatic meeting in Konoha’s territory, and Minato wants a peaceful and subtle display of Konoha’s strength. Hokage Minato Uzumaki himself stands where the grass shifts into wet mud and pebbles with his chest out and his hands clasped behind his back. Kurenai told Minato that it made him look distinguished. Kurenai told Genma that Minato looked hilarious with his Hokage cloak flapping obnoxiously in the wind. 

Minato lifts his hands awkwardly behind his back to sign at Genma, “I can see reflection in river. Wait until after treaty is signed.” Iwashi is particularly skilled at looking haughtily smug from behind a mask. Genma is particularly skilled at sighing forlornly from behind a mask. 

“Lord Hokage,” Terumi Mei says with a grand sweep of her arms, “thank you so much welcoming us to your table.” Her speech is formal and dramatic. She doesn’t step forward. Her entourage doesn’t move from their positions, either.

“Lady Mizukage,” Minato says, “it is an honor to meet the woman who brought peace to the Land of Water.” Minato turns sideways to welcome Mei into Konoha properly with a sweeping gesture of one arm. Mei smiles from behind bright red lipstick and steps forward to walk at Minato’s side. “Would you and your shinobi like to rest after the trip?” Minato asks. He looks over the small group of Leaf Ninja that stand visibly with him as he picks out an escort. “My own student, Nohara Rin, could escort you to the diplomatic quarters or whatever other area of interest you might request.” Rin bows politely at the attention and waits for Mei’s answer. 

Mei hums politely in thought before answering, “Of course, that sounds wonderful. Thank you, Ms. Nohara.” She gestures to the Mist Ninja with one lazy hand, and they fall into formation behind her. Their steps are silent. Genma, Raidou, and Iwashi shift into ready position three as they get closer to Minato. 

“It is my honor, Lady Mizukage,” Rin says. Her eyes are focused downward and her posture is submissive. Genma has seen Rin beat both of her teammates, simultaneously, during a spar while wearing that same expression. He doubts she needs the ANBU platoon that shadow her departure. Minato watches them walk deeper into Konoha and stares at the distant sunset. 

When the Mist Ninja delegation has definitely moved out of range, Minato signals Genma, Raidou, and Iwashi down to his side. They flash to kneel at his feet. It is entirely out of respect, and not because Minato always flushes red and whines, “Up, get up, don’t be ridiculous!” They stand up and relax in a loose half-circle before Minato. They don’t take off their masks. 

Minato tries to hide the last of his blush behind his hand. “They seem legit,” he says. 

Iwashi shrugs. “Tomorrow you can have Shikaku and Inoichi judge the Mizukage,” he says, “but the swordsmen were the real deal.” Minato whistles. After the bloody civil war in Water, it is an impressive show of stability for the Mizukage to visit foreign powers with actual members of Mist’s Seven Swordsmen toted along. 

The group lets their observations settle in silence. Minato always talks circles around political problems with Kushina until she falls asleep on top of him, so whatever his three personal guards say won’t have much immediate effect. Genma glances at Iwashi’s distracted eyes from behind his mask. 

“Mm,” he says, “that big one was definitely  _ something _ alright.” Genma wiggles his eyebrows even though the mask covers his face. Raidou gently wacks his shoulder.

* * *

 

They give Genma second watch as punishment, which Genma insists is completely unfair. Minata supports Iwashi’s decision, though, and when Genma complains to Kushina she only laughs at him. Genma gives up arguing at that point; it's always random whether Kushina would rather laugh at Genma or back him up, and she is the only one with enough sway to convince the rest.

Raidou gets first shift and the pleasure of watching Minato try increasingly frantic lullabies to soothe Naruto to sleep. After Kushina finishes soaking in the bath she will grab the infant out of Minato’s arm and sprawl naked across the large bed in the master bedroom. Naruto usually falls asleep after thirty minutes of famished breast-feeding, and Kushina usually joins him with her own riotous snores. Minato usually takes an hour of gently stroking his child’s blond hair and resting his head on his wife’s stomach before he relaxes enough to fall asleep. Raidou is Minato’s direct guard, and his patrol route only passes through the shadows of the Uzumaki household. Genma and Iwashi crash on the single futon in the attic with easy access to the window and enough space to switch watch shifts without disturbing each other. The Anbu assigned to patrolling the village each night are responsible for maintaining the safety perimeter around the Hokage’s home.

Raidou likes to act cool and mature. Genma has been woken up enough times by a foot in the face that he learned Raidou’s true, devious nature a long time ago. He is annoyingly, fondly, unsurprised when Raidou wakes him by gagging him with a pillow, and Genma satisfies for silently whacking Raidou in the ribs until he is let up. Raidou smiles calmly at Genma as if he didn’t just attempt murder and signs, “watch change,” at Genma. 

Genma gets up with a scowl and a fearful glance to make sure Iwashi is still asleep. Technically Iwashi is the platoon commander, which is why he is in charge of watch rotations and training plans and all the various official ways to punish Genma if he wakes up before the sun. Then Genma squeezes past Raidou to switch their positions in the cramped attic space and silently stomps to work with as much dramatic body language as he can. When he checks the small space on his first round of the house perimeter Raidou is peacefully asleep. He looks dead in his dark armor and bone-white mask, but Genma counts the necessary seconds to track both Raidou’s and Iwashi’s breathing patterns for peculiarities before moving on. 

After establishing that the perimeter hasn’t been disturbed and the house is safe, Genma settles in the shadowed corner perch of Minato’s bedroom. His Hokage is protectively wrapped around Naruto’s infant body, and Kushina is plastered across the warmth of Minato’s back. Her red hair is somehow more tame than Kushina’s octopus grip around her family. Minato’s and Naruto’s blonde hair shine in the faint light of the room, and Genma tracks their breathing patterns idly while scanning the shadows of the room. 

After a handful of randomized patrol patterns through the Hokage’s small, western-style home, the moon reaches the center of the sky and the village Anbu patrols meet Genma outside for a perimeter update. The Uzumaki don’t own their own complex of land in the village, but for security the Hokage’s home is constantly isolated by a circumference of varying sizes. With a foreign delegation in the village, Genma is updated on what the Anbu patrols have noticed both around Minato’s house and around the Diplomat’s Quarters. 

Genma resumes his direct supervision of Minato for the next portion of time. He silently and internally squeals when Naruto wakes his parents for food twice with angry cries and adorably puffy cheeks. Naruto inherited his mother’s temper, but as a baby he is as cute as his flailing, panicky father. After Naruto falls back asleep on Kushina’s breast, Kushina reaches out one muscled arm to slam Minato into the mattress by the neck of his pajama shirt. Minato melts into Kushina’s arms, and quickly falls back asleep. 

At dawn the blue-pink light of the rising sun is caught by a set of floral-patterned blinds. Minato and Kushina continue sleeping, and Genma stations a clone in their bedroom so that he can go switch shifts with Iwashi. Iwashi almost stabs Genma with a kunai before he fully awakens, and then quickly tries to sign a rambling apology. Genma tilts his head in the way that shows he is laughing at Iwashi behind his mask, and switches positions with Iwashi.  The amount of sleep Genma will get now depends entirely upon how long it takes Minato to wake up, and Iwashi has consistently attempted to dice whoever wakes him up since Genma started working with him. 

Naruto wakes the entire househould only two hours later. Minato is a morning person, and happily swings Naruto through the kitchen until his cries turn into giggles. Iwashi shadows the pair with the slightest amount of perk to his step after a full night of sleep. Raidou doesn’t glare at Iwashi as he begins rounds around the perimeter of the outside of the house. Genma makes a point of checking in with Iwashi to report to duty so that Iwashi can feel Genma’s grumpy glare through their respective masks. 

Then, Genma patrols the inside of the house. Mostly Genma follows a sleepily disgruntled Kushina as she gets ready and cleans different parts of the house that already look clean to Genma. Genma is only a shadow, though, so he doesn’t say that and he tries very hard not to be seen by Kushina. Kushina still manages to raise a grumpy middle finger towards Genma’s hiding place when she finally decides to make herself a pot of coffee and greet her blonde babies.

* * *

 

Genma, Raidou, and Iwashi spend the next two days directly on duty. Kushina spends that time confined to the house with Naruto while Minato officially establishes the beginnings of a diplomatic relationship with Kiri. That also provides time for Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza to declare the Kiri delegation’s intentions to be as seemingly genuine as can be hoped for from a foreign power. Despite using those exact words, Kushina must hear something different when Minato is recounting his meeting at dinner time. 

“Great,” she says with bared teeth, “I’ll come to the office with you tomorrow to invite them to dinner!” Naruto is lying on his back on the floor and trying to grab the squeaky frog Minato is holding above him. Minato stares at Kushina fearfully, but she has already stretched to grab a notepad of the nearby side table and begin planning out a hearty meal of different Kiri-style ramen dishes. 

Genma signs across the room to Raidou, “Kunoichi isolation bloodlust.” Raidou doesn’t move, but Genma can see Minata stiffen as he catches the movement of Genma’s hand in the corner of his eyes. Minata drops the toy frog with a high pitched squeek. Naruto bites down with a gummy smile on the toy victoriously, and the frog’s squeek matches Minato’s fearful noise. 

“Yes, dear,” Kushina asks absently. She has started writing down different ingredients for possible savory pancake recipes as an appetizer. Minato raises his hands frantically to reassure his wife.

“That sounds great!” Minata says. He actually sounds genuine, but Kushina did always say that Minato became the Hokage instead of her for his political skills. “I’ll send a runner tomorrow morning so that you know how many people to expect.” Minato quickly sheds the flash of panic when Kushina actually turns her focus to him, and the couple gets distracted sharing soft smiles. 

Naruto has as much patiences as Genma does, because the infant takes that moment to depend a diaper change. Kushina grabs Naruto before Minato can offer and leaves the room with one last parting idea, “Let your team and platoon come in person, too. I can open up the big dining room!”

Minato takes a deep breath before signing Iwashi to come out. 

Iwashi kneels at Minato’s feet, but is careful not to put his boots on Naruto’s play mat. “Stop that,” Minato whines. His posture straightens at the comfortably familiar teasing. “Congrats, you boys are coming to dinner tomorrow night,” Minato says seriously, “Debrief me.”

Iwashi stands up with a slight tilt to his head that indicates a smile behind the mask. “Don’t worry,” Iwashi says, “That actually lets us still physically be there, so the concern would only be possible identification.” Iwashi signals for Raidou to set off on the scheduled perimeter check. Genma holds his position watching Minato. “It might be a good idea to have a backup platoon stand in just for appearances sake.” Genma is excited; Kushina’s cooking is always absurdly delicious or horrifying. Also, he has been wearing the mask for the entire time the Kiri delegation has been in Konoha. Genma likes to make expressive faces, and while Iwashi and Raidou know him well enough to imagine Genma’s expression he wants a chance to see their exasperated reactions for real.

* * *

 

Dinner is fantastically awkward; Genma will have to remember to thank Kushina for arranging everything. It starts in the morning when Kushina perches on Minato’s desk so that when he escorts the Mizukage into his office for a series of discussion about their impending treaty Kushina is their to act like the ditzy wife. She flings herself into Minato’s arms and exuberantly invites Terumi Mei’s entire delegation to dinner that very night. Kushina is incredibly good at manipulating conversations when she tries, and she leaves the office with confirmation of a party of three as well as the knowledge that Momochi has a particular aversion to eels. Mei watches Kushina leave the office with a mix of jealousy and barely contained laughter on her face before smirking at Minato. 

“Ah,” Terumi says, breathily, “I can’t wait until I have my own relationship like that.” She flutters her eyelashes dramatically at Minato, and at where Iwashi is conveniently hiding in the shadows behind Minato. Minato, at least, does a passable job of not reacting but the ruffle of Iwashi’s chakra signature is as noticeable as a yelp to any ninja with passable chakra-sense. 

That evening Genma carries Naruto around with a steady stream of narration as Kushina cooks dinner. He is dressed in standard jounin formal wear, and instead of a mask Genma has collected his long hair under a bandana. Kakashi jealousy shadows Naruto and glares whenever Genma reactively tries to find the senbon he usually keeps between his teeth. 

Kushina laughs at them both and puts out a small bowl of cereal. “A snack for my big babies,” she says with a fox grin. Genma happily eats a handful before blowing raspberries on Naruto’s baby tummy. Kakashi pointedly doesn’t eat any until Genma has followed Kushina into a different room. 

It's obvious when the Mist ninja are approaching because both Rin and Hoshigaki have chakra signatures the size of houses. Genma is partially off-duty, so he doesn’t notice the weight building at the edge of his chakra sense until they are almost at the house. Then, Kushina switches with Genma and takes Naruto to soothe him to sleep and place him in a small bouncer to nap. She imperiously sets Minato’s guard platoon, and Kakashi and Obito to begin moving the finished food from the kitchen to the large table in the dining room. 

The dining room is the only opulence in Minato and Kushina’s house that matches Minato’s position as Hokage. Minato had two requirement when Kushina agreed to buy a house with him; room for children and room to entertain guests. 

Minato is opening the door to welcome his guests as everyone else finishes moving the food into the dining room. “Please, come in,” Minato says warmly, “my wife Kushina will come meet you all as soon as the baby is fully asleep.” Minato’s voice still manages to sound gooey everytime he says Kushina’s name. Genma grins and follows Iwashi and Raidou into the living area to introduce themselves. 

The Mizukage and the two Swordsmen are dressed in the same formal wear that they’ve been displaying all week, but Rin has dressed in an off-duty wrap dress that almost conceals the press of armour under her clothes. Rin, Kakashi, and Obito have survived a war and several subsequent assassination attempts through a combination of brute strength and paranoia. Obito and Kakashi are awkwardly introducing themselves to the Mist ninja as Minato’s students, even though it is easy to identify their unique chakra signatures as the ninja assigned to directly watching the Mist ninja. 

“Hello,” Genma says to save the room from Obito’s rambling story about an old lady and a pet parrot, “I’m Shiranui Genma.” The entire guard platoon are specifically picked for not being as easily identifiable and flashy as Minato’s direct students. Genma isn’t surprised when the Mist ninja don’t show any recognition for his name, or Iwashi and Raidou. Momochi introduces himself formally, but it’s clear that he finds politics frustrating and annoying. Hoshigaki Kisame introduces himself with more cheer, but doesn’t bother to fake either friendliness or general politeness. 

Kushina chooses that moment to dramatically burst into the room. She is quiet, because technically Naruto is asleep only a few rooms away under the watch of young Uchiha Itachi. Kushina says she picked Itachi as Naruto’s guard because he acts so sweet with his little brother Sasuke. Genma has talked to Itachi in the jounin lounge, and is surprised that Itachi has the social skills to talk to his own crow summons; much less an infant. Of course, Naruto likes Kakashi who has demonstrably made perfectly friendly genin cry upon first meeting so Genma knows that people act unexpectedly with infants. 

“Hi! I’m so glad you all made it!” Kushina says excitedly. Kushina’s body is only still during a mission, which was one of the scariest moments of Genma’s life. “I’m Kushina Uzumaki! Please, come take a seat; I’m sure everyone is hungry.” Kushina leads the conglomerate of ninja into her dining room and shuffles everyone into a seat. 

Minato and Mei are seated at opposite ends of the table, because Kushina is an expert at toeing the line of respectability. Genma asked her how she learned once, and Kushina told Genma that Uchiha Mikoto taught her during the war; it makes sense that only an Uchiha could improve Kushina’s natural flair for chaos into refined performance art. 

Terumi Mei is flanked by Hoshigaki Kisame and Momochi Zabuza. Genma snags the seat next to Hoshigaki, and Kushina obligingly helps push his chair in in the crowded space. Genma’s seat somehow ends up closer to Kisame than where Raidou sits longsufferingly to Genma’s right. Kushina is also able to quickly shuffle around the table to shove Kakashi into the seat next to Momochi, and Genma is so glad that she was able to intuit that oncoming disaster. Momochi’s hair seems to spike angrily even as Kakashi defensively, aggressively slouches in the seat next to him. Kushina herself sits directly to Minato’s left, and Rin gracefully seats herself at Minato’s right. Iwashi sits next to Rin with perfectly respectful posture, and Obito is pulled to the seat next to Kushina before he can get distracted asking Kushina about her cooking. Genma isn’t sure why Obito is so stressed out, but his ditzy rambling provides a hilarious undercurrent to everyone else’s formal murmurings. 

Genma doesn’t push his luck while food is served; it would be easy enough to brush his arms against Hoshigaki while reaching for the serving bowl but Genma settles for lazily watching Kushina ask Terumi vapid questions. Mei gets increasingly frustrated as she restates how she doesn’t have a husband. It is already clear from both Momochi Zabuza and Kakashi’s body language how much they have decided the dislike each other over the course of selecting their food. 

Hoshigaki actually interrupts Kushina to ask Genma a question loudly enough for the whole table to join the conversation. Kushina doesn’t laugh as Mei collects her temper and Minato tries to subtly dab the sweat at his forehead. “So why were you three invited to this dinner,” Hoshigaki asks Genma. Genma smiles with hooded eyes at Hoshigaki. 

“We’re Kushina’s students,” he says with a straight face. There is no appropriate way for a mist ninja to confirm or deny Genma’s claim, and Hoshigaki ignores Raidou’s sudden coughing fit. 

“Uh, yes,” Iwashi says awkwardly. Kakashi has straightened from his slouch to glare at Genma, and Rin hides a smile behind a mouthful of food. 

Kushina grins with all her teeth on display, which is basically approval of Genma’s game as far as Genma is concerned. “Yes,” she says, “Genma’s actually my favorite.” Raidou gives Kushina a look of equal confusion and offense, before Kushina finishes her punchline. “So don’t break him when he finally gets you in bed.” Iwashi blushes and grits his teeth. Minato moans and hastily asks Terumi Mei about common foods of Kiri to change the conversation. 

Genma laughs out loud and returns to eating his food. Kushina’s ramen is always delicious, but for some reason she made peanut butter tuna pancakes as the side dish. When he glances back over at Hoshigaki, the large man has angled his body towards Genma and is raising both eyebrows questioningly. 

“Oh,” he asks in a quiet rumble, “I never saw that on the schedule of diplomatic events.” Genma chases the salty taste of broth on his lips. Then, he winks at Hoshigaki and turns to heckle Kakashi. Kushina keeps Minato and Terumi distracted. By the time everyone finishes eating, Kakashi is slouching so heavily only the tip of his bright orange book can be seen above the table. 

“Who wants desert?” Kushina suddenly asks. Everyone quiets down to give Kushina her attention as she continues, “Kakashi will help me carry dishes, right Kakashi?”

Kakashi grunts affirmatively with a shake of his bright silver head. It draws everyone’s attention to his horrible posture and choice of reading. There is a moment of silent before Kushina and Kakashi stands up, and Terumi Mei is visibly struggling with what to say. Momochi Zabuza reacts first, “You’re Konoha’s damn ‘Cold-blooded Kakashi’, and all you do is read porn!” Kakashi raises an eyebrow at Momochi’s angry glare. 

“I like the story,” Kakashi says with a yawn.

* * *

 

Genma offers to escort the Mist ninja back to the Diplomatic Quarters when dinner winds down and Rin gets distracted playing with a freshly awake Naruto. “Are you sure?” Rin asks. She doesn’t bother to pretend to sound surprised. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Genma says with an eyebrow wiggle. Rin rolls her own eyes before focusing on her game of peek-a-boo. The Mist ninja are gathered at the door to offer stiff, formal thanks and goodbye to Kushina and Minato. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Kushina says with a wide grin. Minato holds onto her arm with a tight grip. 

“Thank you,” Minato says simply and with emphasis. 

Genma steps forwards with a set of subtle hand-signs to Iwashi. Iwashi sighs before passing the message to the Anbu officially on duty. “I’ll be helping you all find your way back to the diplomatic apartments,” Genma says politely when he gets the attention of the Mist ninja. Minato rolls his eyes with an expression identical to Rin’s, and Kushina, giggling, drags him to go play with Naruto. 

They walk in a small group, and Terumi has drank enough alcohol to flirt half-heartedly with Genma. Genma returns her flirting comments playfully, and tries to include Momochi and Hoshigaki. Momochi always growls, and Hoshigaki always laughs. 

Finally, Terumi hooks her arm through Momochi’s and drags him forward to the front of the group. “Gosh, Zabuza, have some fun! You’ll never find a relationship if you just growl at everyone,” Terumi continues to berate Momochi as she half-drags him with her. 

Genma raises a hand to cover his mouth as he whispers to Hoshigaki, “Oh, I don’t know, I hear that Hatake likes growling.” Hoshigaki laughs again before leaning down to put his head closer to Genma. 

“Where did you hear that?” he asks. Genma steps closer and turns his face to look directly at Hoshigaki. 

“Well,” he says, “Maybe I actually figured that out through trial and error, if you will.” Hoshigaki rolls his eyes, but his shoulders shake with slight humor. 

“Oh,” Hoshigaki says after a pause, “and what do you like, then? Because I’ve gotten conflicting reports tonight.” Hoshigaki’s voice is smooth and heavy. Genma lets his steps drift further into Hoshigaki’s space as they walk.

“Well,” Genma says, “Maybe you should figure that out through trial and error?” Genma fixes a smirking grin on his face until Hoshigaki finally breaks and glances down at Genma. He snorts at Genma’s salacious eyebrows. 

“I guess I have no choice, then” Hoshigaki says. The reach the building of diplomatic apartments and Genma calmly bows in farewell as Terumi Mei and Momochi Zabuza head towards their respective rooms. Genma can feel the adrenaline pushing his heart to beat faster, and now that the Mist Ninja are in their rooms thier supervision is technically Obito’s responsibility to manage. 

“Don’t worry,” Genma says as he hooks his fingers in a fold of Hoshigaki’s clothes, “there’s always a choice.” Then Genma drags him towards what he knows is Hoshigaki’s room, and thanks Kushina for arranging Obito instead of Kakashi to oversee the Anbu guard tonight. Kakashi would find a way to ‘innocently’ interrupt, while Obito just wails and complains at every future reminder. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've purposefully glossed over the multiple factors that must be kept in mind when breastfeeding and co-sleeping. If you have an infant and are considering co-sleeping, please consider the necessary safety factors. (I personally support both when possible, if it matters.)


End file.
